


Heat

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: It is cold outside. Jongdae helps you warm up.





	Heat

_"God damnit,"_ you cursed under your breath, a fire-iron grasped in hand, poking at the coal burning away in the fireplace.

It was way too cold tonight, even for early December. A fierce blizzard had been raging outside all day, leading to schools and offices getting a day off. The temperatures had dropped even further, now that the sun had set.

You had always been sensitive to the cold, but tonight was just the worst. The _worst._

Abandoning your attempts to stoke the fire, you returned to your favourite spot on the couch in front of the fireplace. Curling up under the blanket, you reached out for your battered copy of Anna Karenina, which you were currently re-reading. Something about the classics always gave you comfort.

Within a couple of minutes of resuming your reading, you heard him walk into the living room. In his hands, he was carrying two mugs of mulled wine.

"Still cold?" he asked, handing you a mug, which you gratefully accepted.

You nodded, wrapping the blanket even tighter around yourself before taking a sip of his concoction.

Settling down beside you, he eyed you for your reaction as you sampled his creation.

It was _heavenly._ Drizzled with honey, along with a hint of cinnamon, Jongdae's mulled wine filled you up with a pleasant heat.

"Oh, this is good," you sighed, before taking another gulp, more eager now.

He smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling up, pleased with your reaction.

"This is _so_ good, babe," you said, your smile matching his now. Jongdae always had that effect on you. His smile was so infectious that you couldn't help but respond in kind everytime.

He reached out and placed his hand on your cheek, in a gesture meant to show affection, but his eyes grew wide suddenly. "You're so cold!" he exclaimed.

"I know," you nodded. "It is so much worse tonight."

"What can I do to help?" he asked, the concern in his voice and in his expression making something squeeze in your chest.

"Come here," you said, setting down your cup and book before raising your arms out to him.

Instantly, he moved in closer, crawling in beneath the blanket, engulfing you in his arms. Instinctively, you leaned closer to him, pressing your cheek against his chest, the black cashmere of his sweater soft against your skin.

"You're freezing," he said, running his hands along your arms, trying to warm you up.

You hummed.

"Well, there's _another_ way to warm you up," you heard him say slyly.

Scoffing, you lifted your face from his chest to glance at him. Sure enough, he had a mischievous grin on his lips.

 _"Jongdae!"_ you swatted his arm.

"Its true!" he said, his hands playing with the hem of your sweater. "Sharing body heat can help with the cold."

"Yeah, right," you said, rolling your eyes. "This play works well in movies, Jongdae."

"Okay," he said, his hands sneaking beneath your sweater to grip your waist. "How does this feel?"

You inhaled sharply, the moment his skin was against yours. Heat was seemingly _radiating_ from his palms, warming your flesh, slowly and surely. It made you lean into his touch, a soft moan leaving you before you could stop yourself.

That small, almost inaudible sound was all the indication he needed. Withdrawing his hands from you, he reached up and discarded his sweater before doing the same with yours. Then, he pulled you into his lap, until you were flush against him, beneath the blanket that was still covering you both from the air in the room. His chest against yours. Complete skin-on-skin contact.

"Jongdae..." you sighed, burying your face into his neck, your arms wrapping around him.

 _"Shhh,"_ he hushed you, running his palms along your back, fingers splayed to cover every inch of your skin. "Its okay."

With a gentle hand, he swept your hair away from your shoulder, before leaning in to press his lips to the revealed skin.

The heat of his mouth against your flesh made you gasp, and you closed your eyes, tilting your head to give him more access to your neck.

"So responsive," he murmured and you could feel his lips curve into a smile against your skin.

He kissed a slow path along your neck, until he reached your lips.

"Let me make you feel good," he breathed, before capturing your lips with his.

Almost immediately, your mouth parted for him, longing for a taste of his heat. He took the hint, one hand weaving into your hair and grasping at the roots, holding you in place while he _kissed_ you.

His tongue took charge, finding its way into your mouth and meeting yours. You moaned, never breaking from him. It felt like he was stoking the fire within you through his kiss, his lips and tongue coaxing you to life again.

When you eventually broke away, your eyes were glazed with lust, pupils dilated as you met his gaze. Searching his dark eyes for what you already knew he was feeling, the evidence of his arousal hard and pressing against your thigh.

 _"Yes,"_ you breathed out. And that was all he needed.

He lay you down on your back on the fur rug in front of the fireplace, his hands working deftly at undoing your jeans.

You allowed him to undress you, while you undressed him, your eyes hungrily taking in the vision of his lean, leonine form above you, illuminated by the amber glow from the fire.

Wasting no time, he opened your legs and dove right in.

_"Jongdae..."_

His mouth was where you needed him the most, his tongue sinking into you, sampling your sweetness.

Your hands slipped into his raven locks, holding him to you.

"Oh, god," you moaned, closing your eyes and letting your head fall back.

Every nerve ending in your body felt like it was on fire, delicious heat unfurling through your veins. Starting from your core and spreading all over you.

It was all his doing. 

He was so thorough in his ministrations, his mouth refusing to leave any part of your cunt neglected, two fingers knuckle deep within you all the while.

The sounds leaving you were utterly sinful, your back arching against the plush rug beneath you, your hands cupping your breasts, stroking your nipples into taut peaks.

Jongdae was a dedicated lover and even when your climax washed upon you in a rush of heat, he didn't let you go. He held you, lapping away at you, prolonging your ecstasy until the very end.

When he did pull away, his lips were smeared with your essence, his tongue licking it away. He hated letting any bit of it go to waste.

"You taste better than my mulled wine," he said, kneeling in the space between your legs, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

A breathless chuckle left you, ending in a relieved moan when he sank into you to the hilt.

He bit into your shoulder as he restrained himself, trying to stop himself from coming right then and there.

"So fucking hot around me," he groaned. "So tight _every_ time."

You could see how much you affected him, in his wild eyes, the fire light gleaming in his dark eyes.

 _"Fuck me,"_ you cooed, knowing that this is what you both needed. You both needed to fuck the cold away.

He began a punishing rhythm, right off the bat. Deep, long strokes. Hands cupping your ass, nails digging into your flesh as he raised you to receive his every thrust.

He made sure you felt _all_ of him, that you felt all of his strength in the absolutely primal way that he was taking you in.

"Keep going," you moaned, lips brushing against his cheek, your nails raking down his back.

And he _did._ He kept on going, fucking you hard and deep.

Every time he plunged into you, you felt a wave of heat surging through your body, smouldering you from inside out, setting your blood ablaze.

You met his every thrust, taking him like you were made for him. Which, in all fairness, you were.

"I'm..." you choked. "I'm gonna..."

"Do it, baby. Come for me," he growled, reaching between your legs with a free hand to stroke your clit. _"Now."_

With a high pitched keen, you shattered, this orgasm twice as powerful as your last. Your tightly spasming cunt milked him for all he had, taking him to his own climax mere moments after you.

When you came to, he was smoothing your damp hair away from your face.

"I actually made you sweat, huh?" he asked, a smug smile on his face.

You swatted his arm, before pulling him to you for a kiss.

_Indeed, he had made you sweat._

 

 


End file.
